hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific hurricane season (Doug)
2020 Pacific hurricane season was the most active pacific hurricane season on record surpassing 2018 in ACE and 1992 in storm count, the season began on May 15 while the Central Pacific began on June 1 both end on November 30, these dates determine cyclonic activity in the Northeastern Pacific, the season due to its activity had quite a few notable storms, the first of which was Akoni which formed in February and became a category three hurricane before entering the West Pacific, Douglas became a category five hurricane early in the season acheving category five strength in June, Iselle struck Hawaii as a weak tropical storm, Lowell would strike California as a tropical depression, Hone would strike Hawaii's Big Island as a categoru two hurricane resulting in a massive ammount of damage. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/02/2019 till:25/02/2019 color:C3 text:Akoni (C3) from:21/05/2019 till:25/05/2019 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from:31/05/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C4 text:Boris (C4) from:08/06/2019 till:19/06/2019 color:C2 text:Cristina (C2) from:17/06/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:C5 text:Douglas (C5) from:13/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TS text:Elida (TS) from:16/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:TS text:Ema (TS) from:27/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:TS text:Fausto (TS) barset:break from:01/08/2019 till:03/08/2019 color:TD text:Seven-E (TD) from:05/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:Genevieve (TS) from:14/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C4 text:Hernan (C4) from:17/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C4 text:Hone (C4) from:22/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C1 text:Iselle (C1) from:06/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:Juilo (TS) barset:break from:12/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C5 text:Karina (C5) from:15/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C3 text:Lowell (C3) from:29/09/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C4 text:Marie (C4) from:03/10/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:TS text:Norbert (TS) from:13/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:TS text:Odalys (TS) from:17/10/2019 till:04/11/2019 color:C5 text:Polo (C5) from:19/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:Rachel (TS) barset:break from:26/10/2019 till:05/11/2019 color:TS text:Simon (TS) from:31/10/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:C4 text:Trudy (C4) from:08/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:C4 text:Vance (C4) from:12/11/2019 till:16/11/2019 color:TS text:Winnie (TS) from:16/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:TS text:Xavier (TS) from:20/11/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:C5 text:Yolanda (C5) from:25/11/2019 till:12/12/2019 color:C2 text:Zeke (C2) from:03/12/2019 till:09/12/2019 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) barset:break from:19/12/2019 tilL:27/12/2019 color:TS text:Iona (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Hurricane Akoni' 'Tropical Storm Amanda' 'Hurricane Boris' 'Hurricane Cristina' Main Article:Hurricane Cristina (2020) '' 'Hurricane Douglas' 'Tropical Storm Elida' 'Tropical Storm Ema' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Ema (2020) '' 'Tropical Storm Fausto' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Fausto (2020) '' 'Tropical Depression Seven-E' 'Tropical Storm Genevieve' 'Hurricane Hernan' 'Hurricane Hone' ''Main Article:Hurricane Hone '' 'Hurricane Iselle' 'Tropical Storm Julio' 'Hurricane Karina' ''Main Article:Hurricane Karina (2020) '' 'Hurricane Lowell' ''Main Article:Hurricane Lowell (2020) '' 'Hurricane Marie' 'Tropical Storm Norbert' 'Tropical Storm Odalys' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Odalys (2020) '' 'Hurricane Polo' ''Main Article:Hurricane Polo (2020) '' 'Tropical Storm Rachel' 'Tropical Storm Simon' 'Hurricane Trudy' 'Hurricane Vance'Switch to Source mode 'Tropical Storm Winnie' 'Tropical Storm Xavier' 'Hurricane Yolanda' 'Hurricane Zeke' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' 'Tropical Storm Iona''' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Iona (2020) '' Names This is the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the Eastern and Central Pacific during 2020 any names that arent retired will be used in 2026, any retired names will be announced in Spring at the annual regional RA IV conferend held by the WMO, any unused names are marked in . List for 2020 *Amanda *Boris *Cristina *Douglas *Elida *Fausto *Genevieve *Hernan *Iselle *Julio *Karina *Lowell *Marie *Norbert *Odalys *Polo *Rachel *Simon *Trudy *Vance *Winnie *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke CPac *Akoni *Ema *Hone *Iona Greek Names *Alpha * * * Retirement In Spring of 2021 at the annual RA IV conference the WMO retired the names Hone and Yolanda from the naming list due the destruction the storms caused in Hawaii and Mexico during the season, the names will never be used again to name another Eastern and Central Pacific tropical cyclone again instead the names Havika and Yule were chosen to replace to replace Hone and Yolanda, respectivley. Category:GloriouslyBlonde Category:Pacific hurricane seasons